Koibito, Date, Kiss
by Shiina Hajime
Summary: Koi's Sequel! Kyungsoo si fujoshi dan Jongin yang tak pernah melirik perempuan akhirnya pacaran! Bagaimana perjalanan cinta mereka? - EXO/Kaisoo/Genderswitch!/Teen/Romance-School-life-Fluff!/Oneshoot! Don't forget to give some reviews!


_**Title :**_

 _Koibito, Date, Kiss_

 _ **Cast :**_

 _Do Kyungsoo_

 _Kim Jongin_

 _Byun Baekhyun_

 _Do Hanbin_

 _Do Sungmin_

 _And other cast._

 _ **Genre :**_

 _Romance/School-life/Fluff!_

 _ **Rated :**_

 _Teen (T), sedikit M (percakapan-nya)_

 _ **Oneshoot!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Genderswitch!OOC!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Present By**_

 _Hajime Shiina_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kyungsoo**_ _milik_ _ **Jongin/ Jongin**_ _milik_ _ **Kyungsoo/ Kaisoo**_ _milik_ _ **Tuhan YME.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **The story is mine, please to not copy my story**_

 _ **Well, typo everywhere!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy Reading ^^**_

 _ **.**_

"Wah Jongin, selamat pagi nak"

"Pagi eomma" Jongin tersenyum kepada _eomma-nya_ Kyungsoo, kemudian ia agak melirik kedalam rumah, mencari seseorang.

"Masuk dulu nak, Kyungsoo masih dikamarnya. Biar eomma panggil-kan ya"Eomma-nya Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu naik keatas tangga, ke kamar-nya Kyungsoo.

Ya, setelah seminggu Kyungsoo dan Jongin pacaran, Jongin selalu menjemput Kyungsoo setiap jam 6 pagi. Dan Jongin memanggil _eomma-nya_ Kyungsoo dengan sebutan _eomma_? Tentu, Kyungsoo sudah mengenal-kan _pacar_ -nya itu kepada kedua orang-tua-nya, dan mereka pun menerima-nya dengan senang. Akhirnya _putri_ satu-satunya ini tidak terus-terus-an sendiri. Eomma dan Appa-nya Kyungsoo pun tidak keberatan dengan Jongin yang memanggil mereka dengan sebutan _Eomma_ dan _Appa,_ ya persiapan untuk kedepan-nya nanti, siapa tau jongin memang laki-laki yang akan menjadi _menantu_ mereka –pikir kedua orang-tua Kyungsoo-

Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat Eomma-nya Kyungsoo yang sampai berlari begitu ke kamar Kyungsoo, lalu ia memakai earphone-nya kembali.

Eomma-nya Kyungsoo sampai didepan kamar putri-nya itu, _Kyungsoo's Room,_ Lalu ia membuka pintu-nya. Dilihat-nya Kyungsoo sedang menguncirkan poni-nya itu ke-atas, ia terlihat kaget ketika melihat eomma-nya masuk tiba-tiba ke kamarnya.

"Eomma membuat-ku kaget saja, ada apa eomma? Seperti habis dapat dor prize saja" eomma-nya yang mendengar itu langsung terkekeh, ia hanya senang saja mengetahui _pacar-nya_ Kyungsoo benar-benar tampan. Kalau ia masih muda, pasti ia sudah mengejar-ngejar Jongin –pikirnya-.

"Jongin sudah dibawah, cepat dandan-nya kasihan menantu-ku itu kamu buat menunggu"Kyungsoo langsung merona, bisa-bisanya eomma-nya sendiri mengatakan itu, padahal ia dan Jongin kan baru saja pacaran seminggu,

"Iya, iya, eomma bawel sekali, ini aku akan kebawah." Eomma-nya yang mendengar itu langsung pergi kebawah, keruang makan untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga-nya.

Kyungsoo mengambil tas-nya, lalu ia turun kebawah, dan melihat Jongin yang ada diruang tamu, lalu ia tersenyum,

"Menunggu-ku lama ya?"Ia mengampiri Jongin, Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo menghampiri-nya langsung melepaskan earphone-nya,

"Kau ini lama sekali sih, kau dandan ataupun tidak dandan sama-sama cantik padahal."Kyungsoo langsung mencubit perut-nya Jongin, _Jongin-nya_ benar-benar suka menggombal, pagi-pagi sudah dibuat melayang begini –pikirnya-

"Padahal aku cuma pakai bedak bayi dan sedikit pelembab, aku bingung cantik dari mana-nya. Kau ini pagi-pagi sudah membuat aku mual saja dengan gombalan-mu itu tiang!"Kyungsoo malu-malu tapi mau gitu, Jongin yang melihat-nya langsung mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo-nya memang benar-benar manis.

Di waktu yang bersamaan terlihat seorang laki-laki yang memutar malas mata-nya melihat adegan _lovey dovey_ didepan-nya ini, pagi-pagi sudah membuat-nya mual saja.

"Oi noona, sarapan dulu. Ajak juga Jongin-hyung."ternyata yang baru saja bicara itu adik-nya Kyungsoo, _Do Hanbin_. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo mata Hanbin lebih kecil dibanding dengan Kyungsoo, Hanbin saat ini duduk dikelas X tetapi sekolah-nya berbeda dengan noona-nya yang sekolah di _Seirin SHS_. Hanbin bersekolah di _Jengguk Senior High School_ , walaupun ia masih kelas satu tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Hanbin memiliki tinggi _180cm_ ya walaupun tidak setinggi pacar noona-nya itu – _Jongin_ -

"Kau menggangu saja, kau tidak lihat kita lagi pacaran?"Jongin menampilkan smirk-nya lalu terkekeh, Kyungsoo lagi-lagi mencubit perut Jongin. Sial. Perutnya bisa merah-merah karena cubitan Kyungsoo, cubitan-nya lebih sakit dari cubitan _eomma-nya sendiri_ –pikirnya-

"Jangan begitu tiang, gitu-gitu Hanbin mempunyai pacar lebih dulu daripada dirimu. Kau itu pernah jadi jomblo karatan"Kyungsoo langsung terbahak-bahak, apa ia tidak ingat kalau dirinya juga seperti itu dulu?

Jongin langsung meng-keteki kepala Kyungsoo,

"Apa katamu? Kau itu juga pernah jadi jomblo karatan dulu, pendek." Ia juga menjitak pelan kepala Kyungsoo sambil cekikikan,

"Ampun Jongin-ku yang tampan,"

"Huek," Kyungsoo berkata sambil berpura-pura ingin muntah,

"Apa? Kau bilang apa pendek?Tampan? tentu saja aku kan paling tampan di Seirin," Jongin yang gemas dengan Kyungsoo akhirnya malah memeluk erat Kyungsoo sambil cekikikan begitupun dengan Kyungsoo, Oh! mereka seperti-nya lupa dengan kehadiran Hanbin yang dari tadi melihati mereka dengan tatapan –ew-

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya Kyungsoo dan Jongin-pun bersiap-siap untuk pergi sekolah setelah sarapan-nya itu, mereka pamit dan bergegas untuk keluar rumah, Jongin yang sudah didepan motor ninja-nya itu langsung memakai helm,

"Sini kau pendek, jangan lambat begitu"Kyungsoo berlari ke arah Jongin sambil berdecak sebal –cerewet sekali, pikirnya-

Setelah Kyungsoo berada didepannya, ia merapihkan rambut Kyungsoo sebelum ia memakai-kan helm ke perempuan itu.

"Kau memperlakukan-ku seperti anak kecil, tiang." Kyungsoo-pun memakai-kan kaitan helm Jongin, dan tersenyum.

"Kau kan memang anak kecil, jagi. Sudah, cepat naik. Kita bisa telat." Jongin pun menyalahkan motor-nya itu, menunggu Kyungsoo untuk naik.

"Jagi, jagi pala-mu peang." Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh, ia memegang pundak Jongin saat menaiki motor itu –tinggi sekali,

"Pendek, kau lupa ya? Cepat peluk aku atau kau akan jatuh kebelakang" Jongin langsung menarik kedua tangan Kyungsoo lalu melingkarkan-nya di pinggang-nya sendiri, ia mengeluarkan smirk-nya itu.

"Pengen banget dipeluk sih, dasar tiang manja! Huu"Berkebalikan dengan ucapannya Kyungsoo justru memeluk erat Jongin sambil tersenyum-senyum aneh, ini benar-benar seperti yang dihayal-hayalkan oleh Kyungsoo, berangkat sekolah bareng dengan laki-laki yang disukai-nya lalu memeluk laki-laki itu dengan erat, hoho.

 **.**

 **.**

Sampai diparkiran sekolah, seperti biasa –semenjak Kyungsoo dan Jongin pacaran- banyak orang yang melihati mereka dengan tatapan sinis, iri dan aneh. Kyungsoo dan Jongin sih bodo amat, mereka sih lebih baik menikmati masa-masa kasmaran-nya ini, Jongin merapihkan kembali rambut Kyungsoo yang agak kusut karena memakai helm lalu ia menarik tangan kanan kyungsoo dan mengait-kan tangan-nya itu dengan Kyungsoo. Lalu mereka pun berjalan di koridor sekolah, -lagi-lagi- banyak yang menatap tidak suka kepada mereka,

"Jongin, kita dilihati tau. Lepasin tangan aku, tiang."Kyungsoo sebenarnya ingin sekali terus seperti ini, tapi karena melihat perempuan-perempuan yang menatap-nya sinis ia jadi tidak enak. Kyungsoo pikir itu adalah fans-fans-nya Jongin, ia hanya ngeri saja kalau tiba-tiba ia dilabrak oleh mereka. Kyungsoo tidak mau rambut-nya ini dijambak-jambak mereka,

"Memangnya aku peduli, jangan hiraukan mereka pendek. Mereka juga tidak berhak melarang kita berpegangan tangan. Lagipula aku bangga karena bisa menggandeng perempuan yang aku cintai ini,"Jongin menatap Kyungsoo sambil nyengir, cheesy! Kyungsoo sebal sekali nih sama Jongin yang seperti ini. Rasanya ingin ia ciumi saja _laki-laki-nya_ ini. Lalu ia mencubit pinggang Jongin sambil mendengus malu,

"Kau ini suka sekali sih membuat aku merona, puas kau!"Kyungsoo hanya mem-pout-kan bibirnya, Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo-nya yang sangat lucu itu –apalagi pipinya merah begitu- langsung mencubit pipi Kyungsoo,

"Jangan menggoda-ku begitu pendek, kalau saja ini bukan dikoridor sekolah sudah kuhabisi pipi-mu itu!" Jongin melepaskan genggaman-nya dengan tangan Kyungsoo, lalu merangkul pinggang _gadis-nya_ itu, ia sedikit meremas gemas pinggang Kyungsoo. Jongin gemas sekali dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung melotot dengan pipi-nya yang tambah merah. Sumpah ia merasakan ada kupu-kupu diperutnya.

Tiba-tiba dari belakang tangan Kyungsoo langsung dirangkul oleh seseorang, Jongin mengeryit dan ia melihat siapa yang berani-beraninya merangkul tangan gadis-nya itu.

Oh! manusia ini. Manusia paling cerewet –pikir Jongin-. Dilihatnya Baekhyun sudah seperti mau mengomel, muka-nya merah begitu.

"Ya! Kalian! Kalian tak tahu malu apa? Ini koridor pabo! Kalian dilihati orang!" Baekhyun langsung melepaskan tangan Jongin dari pinggang Kyungsoo,

"Kau ini cerewet sekali bacon, suka-suka kita lah. Lagian mana Chanyeol? Kau cemburu ya melihat kita?" Kyungsoo tersenyum meledek ke arah Baekhyun, lalu ia mencolek-colek dagu Baekhyun,

"Mentang-mentang lagi kasmaran, aku saja yang sudah pacaran dengan Chanyeol hampir tiga tahun tidak pernah tuh pegangan tangan dengan-nya di koridor begini" Oh Baekhyun benar-benar cemburu ternyata. Ya bagaimana ya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu lebih sering pacaran dikelas. Apalagi mereka jarang sekali berangkat bareng.

"Benar kau cemburu, mau aku bilangin ke Chanyeol tidak, Baek?" Jongin bicara meledek gitu, ia berjalan sambil memasuk-kan kedua tangan-nya ke kantong celana-nya.

"Ja-jangan pabo! Aku malu! Sudah ih, sana kalian. Aku berasa obat nyamuk saja jadinya. Oh ya Kyung! Kau belikan aku eyeliner sebagai ganti pajak jadian!"Baekhyun hanya nyengir sebelum memasuki kelas-nya itu, Sial. Eyeliner. Barang pentingnya Baekhyun. Lagian kenapa sih harus ada pajak-pajak begituan. Menyusahkan saja. Masa pacaran pake ada pajak-pajaknya. –dumal Kyungsoo-

"Jongin kau saja yang belikan bacon itu eyeliner ya? Ya?"Kyungsoo memelas didepan Jongin, Jongin hanya meneloyor kepala Kyungsoo,

"Kan kau yang disuruh pendek, lebih baik uang-nya kusimpan deh."Jongin memutar malas matanya, Kyungsoo yang melihatnya langsung memeluk lengan Jongin,

"Iya, iya aku saja yang beli. Sudah ah jangan bete begitu dong, muka-mu jadi jelek."Kyungsoo juga mencolek-colek dagu Jongin, sumpah ia jadi kekanakan begini. Bodo amat ah mau diliatin orang atau tidak –pikirnya-

"Cium dulu makanya,"Ih! Sumpah Kyungsoo jijik dengan muka Jongin sekarang, laki-laki itu berbicara dengan nada manja, lalu ia meneloyor kepala Jongin ke dinding,

"Cium tuh dinding! Hahaha!"Kyungsoo langsung terbahak-bahak sambil berlari ke kelas, Jongin yang diperlakukan seperti itu langsung memperlihatkan tatapan –awas kau Kyungsoo, habis kau nanti!- lalu ia memegang bibir-nya yang sempat tercium tembok itu. Mana dilihati orang lagi, sumpah mau ditaruh mana wajah yang tampan-nya ini, -pikir Jongin-

 **.**

 **.**

Saat-nya istirahat, kini tidak ada lagi Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sendiri-sendiri ke atas atap. Mereka berjalan bersampingan ke lantai paling atas gedung Seirin itu, Kyungsoo seperti biasa membawa komik di tangan kanan-nya, lalu ada handphone di saku _blazer_ -nya. Tangan kirinya digenggam Jongin, dengan tangan kiri Jongin yang memegang tas yang isinya dua buah kotak makan dan botol minum. Laki-laki itu juga membawa handphone dan earphone kesayangan-nya yang terpasang dengan indah-nya ditelinga Jongin.

Sampai di atap, mereka langsung mengambil posisi biasa mereka nongkrong diatap,

"Hari ini kau buat apa Kyung?" Jongin melihati Kyungsoo yang membuka-kan kotak bekal untuk dirinya sendiri dan juga Jongin, ia juga memasangi Kyungsoo sebelah earphone-nya itu.

"Cha! Ayam saus teriyaki kesukaan-mu hari ini! Aku juga membuatkan udang crispy"Kyungsoo berbicara dengan semangatnya, memasak-kan makanan untuk pacarnya sendiri itu sangat menyenangkan! Lalu ia memberikan Jongin sumpit,

"Itadakimasu." Jongin tentu saja langsung melahap makanan buatan Kyungsoo-nya itu, benar-benar terlihat nikmat.

"Itadakimasu!"Kyungsoo pun begitu ia melahap masakan buatan-nya, lalu ia melihati Jongin yang makan dengan lahap-nya lalu ia terkekeh. Jongin yang merasa dilihati hanya mengeryit,

"Makan, pendek. Jangan menatap-ku dengan pandangan yang mesum begitu"bibir Kyungsoo mengerucut, enak saja ia dibilang mesum. Padahal yang mesum itu kan Jongin.

"Mesum pala-mu, kan kau yang suka nonton anime hentai gitu! Kenapa sih laki-laki suka sekali nonton yang tidak bermoral begitu."Jongin terkekeh, ia mendekatkan tangan-nya ke pipi Kyungsoo. Perempuan ini mendumel sambil makan, sampai tidak sadar kalau muka-nya belepotan oleh nasi begitu? Lalu ia memakan nasi yang ada dipipi Kyungsoo tadi,

"Makan-nya jangan seperti bebek begitu, makan ya makan. Ngedumel ya ngedumel aja jangan sambil makan, pendek."Ia mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Tentu saja laki-laki menyukai yang seperti itu, itu tuh persiapan untuk kedepan-nya. Aku hanya tidak mau malam pertama kita nanti gagal hanya karena aku tidak bisa membuat-mu puas. Hahaha"Jongin terbahak-bahak sampai tersedak begitu, gila, Jongin gila. Kenapa pikiran-nya sudah ke malam pertama saja? Lulus sekolah saja belum –pikir Kyungsoo-

"Ya! Dasar mesum, ish, igo,"Kyungsoo langsung memberikan Jongin minum, dan mengelus-elus punggung-nya,

"Makanya kalau lagi makan jangan ngomong, tuhkan kau kena karma-nya. Bahasa-mu buas sekali. Tidak bisa membuat-ku puas? Memang-nya aku tante-tante girang" Kyungsoo mendengus,

"Kyungsoo-ku maksud-ku bukan itu jagiya"

"Aku ingin memperlakukan-mu _dengan lembut_ , agar kau tidak _kesakitan ataupun tidak nyaman."_

Oh! Kyungsoo merona sekarang, sok lembut sekali Jongin itu. –pikirnya- ia jadi membayangkan yang tidak-tidak-an.

Lalu ia menatap Jongin dengan senyum manis-nya dan ia agak tertawa kecil melihat Jongin. Jongin yang dilihati ikut menatap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kecil. Kyungsoo langsung mengalihkan pandangan-nya kesamping, tersenyum malu lalu ia menatap Jongin lagi.

Jongin mendekatkan kepalanya ke perempuan itu, ia menggoda Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung menundukkan kepalanya lalu ia menatap Jongin sambil mendorong dada Jongin malu-malu. Jongin yang melihat itu gemas semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum gemas, lagi lagi Kyungsoo menduduk sambil meremas seragam depan Jongin dengan senyum malu-malu-nya itu.

Jongin tak tahan, ia langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke pipi Kyungsoo sampai-sampai hidungnya bertabrakan dengan Kyungsoo, saat ini ia tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum, Kyungsoo-nya manis sekali. _(tau adegan G-dragon di mv Bigbang Let's Not Fallin Love gak?sumpah itu manis bangettt)_

"Tiang berhenti menggoda-ku. Pipi-ku sakit terus-terusan tersenyum begini."Kyungsoo tersenyum malu sambil memegang pipi kanan dan kiri Jongin, ia menjauhkan wajah Jongin dari wajahnya. Bisa-bisa ia diabetes karena sikap Jongin, -pikirnya-

"Siapa suruh tersenyum manis begitu? Kau tau? Tanpa tidak sadar sikap-mu itu menggoda-ku. Untung iman-ku kuat, kalau tidak sudah aku perkosa kau, pendek." Laki-laki itu tersenyum gemas sambil menggigit tangan kanan Kyungsoo yang sedang memegang pipi-nya itu,

"Jongin, geumanhae. Pipi-ku tidak bisa berhenti memerah, ini." Kyungsoo malu sekali sekarang. Sumpah ia mengingat-ingat apa yang Jongin lakukan tadi, manis sekali. Ia ingin sekali menciumi pipi Jongin saat ini juga, kemudian ia menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan-nya.

"Sudah, sudah jangan bersikap manis seperti itu Kyung, aku yang tidak tahan. Aku takut kelewatan, lebih baik kita balik ke-kelas saja lagi pula ini sudah mau bel." Sebelum Jongin beranjak untuk kembali ke-kelas, ia menunduk untuk mencium gemas pipi Kyungsoo lalu mengacak-acak rambut perempuan itu.

"Tiaaaang! Gila kau!" Itulah yang terakhir Jongin dengar dari gadis-nya itu, ia malah senyum-senyum gitu. Lega –pikirnya- kenapa? Tentu saja, kalau ia terus-terusan berada disamping perempuan itu, bisa bisa ia kelepasan. Habis siapa sih yang tahan dengan sikap Kyungsoo-nya yang manis itu?

Kyungsoo masih shock dengan apa yang Jongin lakukan, pipinya dicium gemas gitu. Aduh-aduh ia hampir mimisan karena Jongin. Kasmaran begini ya rasanya? Ia berdiri dan menghentak-hentakan kakinya sambil senyum-senyum seperti orang gila. Lalu ia merapihkan barang-barangnya dan turun ke kelas.

 **.**

 **.**

Sepulang sekolah, sebelum Kyungsoo dan Jongin sampai diparkiran, mereka bertemu dengan Baekhyun yang sedang merangkul lengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun dengan bangga-nya bilang kalau ia akan _kencan_ dengan Chanyeol. Lalu perempuan itu memelet-kan lidahnya ke arah Kyungsoo seakan-akan mengejek Kyungsoo yang belum juga diajak kencan oleh Jongin,

Saat Jongin ingin memakai-kan helm ke Kyungsoo, ia mengeryit. Gadis-nya itu seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu ia mengelus kerutan yang ada di dahi Kyungsoo, ia menunduk –mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Kyungsoo-

"Kau kenapa?" Kyungsoo bingung, ia jujur atau tidak ya? Ia takut kalo Jongin akan keberatan.

"Etto.. tidak apa kok."Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum memaksa, Jongin yang melihatnya langsung terdiam dan menyalahkan motornya itu. Kyungsoo menaiki motor Jongin, dan memeluk pinggang Jongin. Selama perjalanan tidak ada percakapan sama sekali, Jongin tiba-tiba jadi diam begitu. Apa dia marah karena tahu kalo dirinya tidak mau jujur dengan Jongin? –pikir Kyungsoo-

"Jongina"

"Hn"

Oh! benar Jongin-nya marah, Kyungsoo langsung memeluk erat pinggang Jongin.

"Jangan marah tiang. Aku takut kau keberatan nantinya makanya aku tidak bisa jujur." Kyungsoo meletakkan dagunya dibahu Jongin,

"Memangnya ada apa? Jujur saja, aku tidak akan marah."Jongin yang tadinya menjalankan motornya dengan kencang, sekarang ia agak menurunkan kecepatan motornya.

"Kau ingat apa yang Baekhyun katakan tadi?" Jongin mengeryit,

"Iya aku ingat, terus?" Kyungsoo agak diam sebentar,

"Memangnya kau tidak mau mengajak-ku kencan juga gitu?"Kyungsoo mengatakan-nya dengan nada yang pelan dan juga pipinya sudah merona sekarang, ia malu!

Tiba-tiba Jongin meminggirkan motornya dan berhenti, ia menengok kebelakang.

"Kau bilang apa? Kencan?"oh! jadi ini yang gadis-nya pikirkan dari tadi, astaga.

Kyungsoo mengangguk-kan kepalanya, lalu ia melihat Jongin tersenyum seperti hendak ingin tertawa,

"Dasar pendek, kenapa tidak bilang saja dari tadi."Laki-laki itu mendecak, lalu ia menghidupkan motornya –lagi-. Kyungsoo mengeryit, loh kok tidak ada jawaban sama sekali? Jadi sekarang ia akan kencan atau tidak? Ia semakin mengeryit saat Jongin memberhentikan motornya diparkiran sebuah _Super Market._

"Loh?kita mau apa kesini tiang?"Ia melihat Jongin sudah melepas helm-nya dan turun dari motor. Kyungsoo hanya diam saja di-jok belakang dengan helm yang masih dikepalanya itu, tentu saja ia bingung dengan Jongin,

"Ayo kencan, dengan _ala kita_." Jongin mengedip-kan sebelah matanya lalu ia memegang pinggang Kyungsoo, ia mengangkatnya untuk turun dari motor. Lalu ia melepaskan helm dikepala Kyungsoo dan merapihkan rambut Kyungsoo –lagi-. Tentu saja Kyungsoo yang diperlakukan begitu sangat malu, mereka jadi bahan tontonan. Apalagi Jongin memperlakukan-nya dengan sangat manis, Sial –pikirnya-.

"Jongin bikin malu ih!"Ia memukul bahu Jongin, Jongin yang melihat-nya langsung tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke Super market tersebut.

Kyungsoo masih mengeryit,

"Maksudmu kencan ala kita itu apa tiang?"Kyungsoo mendongak untuk menatap Jongin, Jongin-nya itu malah hanya tersenyum,

"Sudah pilih saja makanan atau minuman untuk kita nonton nanti."Jongin mengambil _kereta belanja_ , lalu mendorongnya.

"Nonton? Maksud-mu kita nonton dimana? Dibioskop? Mana boleh kita bawa makanan kedalam sana pabo!"Kyungsoo langsung menghampiri Jongin dan ikut mendorong kereta belanja tersebut,

Jongin berhenti, lalu menunduk –menatap Kyungsoo-

"Dengar pendek, kita akan nonton dikamar-ku."

"Ap-"Jongin menutup mulut Kyungsoo dengan tangan-nya,

"Dengar aku dulu Kyung, aku tidak akan macam-macam. Ayo kita nonton anime dengan lampu yang mati."Kyungsoo lagi-lagi melototkan matanya, mulutnya masih ditutup dengan tangan Jongin,

"Et- aku jamin aku tidak akan meng-apa-apakanmu. Nah kita nonton sambil makan dan minum yang akan kita beli sekarang. Begitu maksud-ku pabo!" Jongin terkekeh dan menyentil dahi Kyungsoo,

"Ack! Kau suka sekali sih menyentil dahiku, sakit tau!"Lalu Kyungsoo mencubit pinggang Jongin,

"Jadi kencan ala kita itu? Kau manis sekali tiang, tentu saja aku setuju. Apalagi yang akan kita tonton itu anime. Bagaimana bisa kau dapat ide seperti itu?"Ekspresi Kyungsoo berubah menjadi senyum malu-malu sambil mendekatkan pipi-nya ke bahu Jongin,

Jongin terkekeh, Kyungsoo sudah seperti kucing saja –pikirnya-

"Sebenarnya aku tidak suka ketempat yang ramai-ramai. Kau tau sendiri kan? Ini juga hayalan lama-ku. Dulu aku sempat berkeinginan untuk kencan seperti ini dengan pacar-ku kelak. Hayalan yang bodoh! Hahaha" Kyungsoo tak percaya kalau hayalan –yang Jongin bilang bodoh- bisa semanis ini. Sumpah ia tidak akan melepaskan laki-laki ini,

"Sejak kapan kau jadi semanis ini?"Kyungsoo tersenyum manis,

"Yasudah ayo kita cari makanan duluuu"Justru sekarang Kyungsoo yang kelewat semangat,

"Ramen Kyung, ambil ramen"Jongin berkata sambil memasuk-kan beberapa _snack rasa keju_ ke kereta belanja-an. Ya Jongin sangat menyukai keju! Kyungsoo pun begitu.

"Ya sir! Tidak mau beli popcorn juga?"Kyungsoo memasuk-kan dua bungkus ramen instan ke kereta belanja, dan ia menunjukkan bungkus popcorn yang masih belum masak itu kepada Jongin,

"Masuk-kan saja, kajja ke deretan minuman!"Jongin entah kenapa bersemangat begini, karena ini kencan pertamanya? –mungkin-

 **.**

Saat mereka memilih-milih minuman, banyak sekali orang yang melihati Jongin dan Kyungsoo, mereka sampai ikut tersenyum begitu. Anak muda yang manis –pikir mereka-

Akhirnya Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengambil beberapa minuman seperti _sprite atau cola-cola,_ lalu mengantri untuk membayar belanjaan mereka.

Mereka keluar dari Super market tersebut dengan dua plastik belanjaan, dan setelah siap untuk berangkat, Jongin langsung menjalankan motornya tersebut. Kyungsoo mengeryit –lagi- ini kan jalan kerumah-nya, tadi katanya mereka akan kencan dirumah Jongin?

"Mau apa kerumah-ku Jongin?"Jongin pun memberhentikan motor-nya didepan pagar rumah Kyungsoo,

"Kau harus ganti baju dulu sana, lagipula aku mau minta izin dulu kepada Eomma"Kyungsoo speechless, benar-benar pacar yang baik –pikirnya-

"Arraseo, kajja masuk. Aku ganti baju dulu."Kyungsoo langsung masuk kedalam rumahnya dan menaruh belanjaan tadi diruang tamu. Lalu ia mencium pipi Eomma-nya,

"Kamu dan Jongin mau kemana Kyung?"Kyungsoo hanya melirik Jongin seakan-akan berkata –tanya saja Jongin,eomma- lalu ia naik kelantai dua –kamarnya-

 **.**

Jongin yang melihat Eomma Kyungsoo langsung membungkuk dan tersenyum,

"Siang eomma"

"Siang Jongin, ada apa ini? Kok bisa ada belanjaan begini?"Eomma Kyungsoo mengeryit sambil menunjuk plastik belanjaan yang ia pikir milik Kyungsoo dan Jongin,

"Ah itu eomma" Jongin mengusap belakang tenguk-nya gugup,

"Aku ingin mengajak Kyungsoo kencan,"

"Hn, Apa boleh?" Jongin tersenyum canggung sekarang, ia malu sekali.

Sedangkan eomma Kyungsoo agak terkejut, lalu ia tersenyum.

"Kenapa tidak?Eomma percaya kok kalau yang mengajak Kyungsoo itu kamu." Lalu eomma Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Jongin sambil tersenyum,

"Ah itu Kyungsoo turun" Kyungsoo tersenyum malu-malu sambil menghampiri eomma dan juga Jongin, ia memakai baju _biru dongker_ panjang sampai-sampai menutupi jari-jarinya, ia memakai sepatu _sneakers_ yang warnanya sepadan dengan baju-nya itu, poni panjangnya yang biasanya ia ikat keatas sekarang ia biarkan tergerai, Ia juga memakai _slingbag_ yang mengalung indah di-badan-nya. Tapi oh! celananya! Kenapa ia memakai celana training?

"Astaga Kyungsoo kenapa pakai celana itu? Jangan membuat malu eomma, Kyung"Eomma Kyungsoo mencubit lengan putrinya itu,

"Ack, eomma. Sakittt."Kyungsoo mengelus-elus lengan-nya yang dicubit eomma-nya itu,

"Habis aku lebih nyaman dengan celana ini, lagian aku kan mau santai-santai sama Jongin"Kyungsoo lalu hanya menyengir,

Jongin speechless. Gadis-nya ini memang aneh, tapi ia tidak keberatan dan menurutnya Kyungsoo sangat lucu. Ia terkekeh,

"Yasudah ayo Kyung, kita berangkat."

"Eomma kami pamit dulu" Jongin pun membungkuk –lagi-

"Jaga Kyungsoo ya nak" Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum manis mendengar eomma-nya berkata seperti itu kepada Jongin,

"Pasti eomma,"

Lalu Jongin dan Kyungsoo pun berangkat.

 **.**

 **.**

Sampai dirumah Jongin, rumahnya kelihatan sepi. Kyungsoo-pun bertanya kepada Jongin, kemana Eomma dan Appa-nya? Lalu Jongin-pun menjawab kalau _Eomma dan Appa_ -nya sedang berkunjung kerumah _Nenek dan Kakek_ -nya. _Noona-nya_ , ia tidak tinggal dirumah, ia nge-kos dekat _Universitas_ -nya. Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti,

"Kau seduh dulu ramen-nya sana, jangan lupa masak popcorn-nya. Aku mau membereskan kamar dulu sekalian ganti baju, Kyung." Jongin menunjuk-kan arah dapur kepada Kyungsoo, lalu ia membawa plastik belanjaan-nya ke atas, ke-kamar-nya.

"Siap, kalau begitu aku masak ya, Jongin."Kyungsoo langsung saja pergi ke arah dapur, lalu ia menyiapkan panci untuk memasak pop-corn, dan termos untuk menyeduh ramen.

Jongin-pun sampai diatas kamar-nya. Ia melihati seluruh bagian kamar-nya, untung saja kamar-nya sudah dirapih-kan Eomma-nya. Kamar Jongin tidak terlalu besar, hanya ada kasur _mini size,_ lemari kecil untuk pakaian, meja untuk _computer_ -nya, yang dibawah-nya ada _PS_ dan _stick game_ -nya itu. Dan _air conditioner_ serta Jam di dinding bagian atas-nya. Lalu ia menyalahkan computer-nya itu, ia juga tidak lupa untuk mengganti pakaian-nya. Ia turun kebawah dan melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah selesai memasak,

"Kau memang calon istri yang baik, pendek"Jongin terkekeh, lalu ia membawakan dua mangkuk ramen ke-kamarnya,

Kyungsoo melihat Jongin yang sudah ganti baju, ia memakai _kaos putih polos_ dengan celana jeans-nya yang hanya sebatas lutut. Simple tapi tetap tampan, -pikir Kyungsoo-. Lalu ia megikuti Jongin dari belakang, ia membawa semangkuk popcorn,

"Aku tidak mau menikah dengan tukang gombal seperti-mu, Jongin" Kyungsoo terkekeh, Jongin menengok kebelakang lalu ia menyamai langkah-nya dengan Kyungsoo,

"Benar tidak mau menikah dengan-ku? Memang-nya kau rela aku berjalan di _Altar_ dengan perempuan lain?" Jongin menampil-kan smirk-nya itu, Kyungsoo pikir-pikir lagi. Enak saja, yang boleh menikahi Jongin itu hanya dia! Loh kok dia jadi egois begini –kyungsoo terkekeh dalam hati-

"Shiro! Kau harus menikah dengan-ku, kalau tidak aku tidak akan menikah seumur hidup!"Kyungsoo berbicara dengan lantang dengan wajah yang malu-malu begitu, Jongin yang melihat-nya langsung terbahak, Kyungsoo-nya type-type _Tsundere_ sekali. Kalau saja ia tidak memegang dua mangkok, ia sudah memojoki Kyungsoo ke-dinding lalu menciumi-nya! –pikirnya-

"Kyungsoo jangan macam-macam, jangan bertingkah seperti itu. Kau tidak lihat hanya ada aku dan kau dirumah ini?" Jongin membuka-kan pintu kamar-nya dengan siku-nya sambil menampilkan senyum smirk-nya itu,

"Ya! Jangan macam-macam kau tiang! Tadi kan kau bilang sendiri tidak akan meng-apa-apa-kan aku! Andwae!" Kyungsoo menutupi dada-nya itu dengan mangkuk sambil mengikuti Jongin untuk masuk ke-kamarnya. Jongin langsung duduk dikasur-nya menaruh ramen-nya pelan-pelan diatas kasur-nya itu, lalu menepuk-nepuk samping-nya –menyuruh Kyungsoo duduk disampingnya-

"Benar-benar kamar laki-laki," Kyungsoo melihat-lihati kamar Jongin, lalu ia duduk disamping Jongin.

"Kita mau nonton apa?" Kyungsoo menaruh semangkuk popcorn-nya disamping mangkuk ramen tadi,

Jongin sedikit maju, lalu meng-otak-atik _document di computer_ -nya itu. Kyungsoo melihati-nya, jadi Jongin tidak perlu bangku untuk memain-kan _computer_ -nya itu. Posisi computer-nya tepat berada disamping kasur Jongin, apalagi kamar Jongin tidak besar-besar sekali.

Kyungsoo melihat folder Anime, kemudian tertampil kembali sub-folder-nya. Yang satu folder-nya bertuliskan _xx_ yang satu lagi hanya dikosongkan begitu saja, Lalu Jongin memilih folder yang tidak bernama itu. Kyungsoo mengeryit,

"Ya! Folder xx itu folder apa? Hentai ya?"Jongin yang mendengar Kyungsoo mengatakan itu hanya memperlihatkan gigi-nya, tersenyum gugup gitu.

"Ya namanya juga laki-laki Kyung, di laptop-mu itu pasti juga ada folder yang isinya kumpulan video atau foto-foto _boy x boy_ kan?" Jongin membalas Kyungsoo, lalu ia mencolek dagu Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo sih biasa saja. Toh Jongin pernah bilang kalau ia tidak keberatan,

"Kau tau sendiri kan bagaimana aku? Tapi di folder boy x boy-ku itu tidak ada unsur _porno_ -nya!"Kyungsoo langsung men-jewer telinga Jongin,

"Ack! Iya, iya manis. Aku khilaf, lepaskan tangan-mu itu, pendek."Jongin hanya nyengir sambil berkata manja, Kyungsoo langsung melepaskan jewer-an-nya itu lalu ia terkekeh.

Kyungsoo melihat ada folder yang bernama-kan _Attack on Titan_ , ia tiba-tiba bersemangat.

"Tiang, kau juga punya anime _Shingeki no Kyojin –Attack on Titan_ -? Sudah sampai tamat belum?" Jongin yang melihat gadis-nya bersemangat begitu langsung terkekeh,

"Iya sudah sampai tamat, tapi aku belum menonton-nya. Baru saja aku download kemarin,"Mata Kyungsoo berbinar-binar,

"Ayo kita nonton itu saja!"Kyungsoo meng-goyang-goyang-kan lengan Jongin sambil tersenyum semangat begitu, Jongin gemas lalu ia membuka folder itu,

"Aku baru nonton sampai episode 15, Jongin." Lalu ia mundur menyenderkan punggung-nya ke dinding kamar Jongin –bersiap-siap untuk nonton-

"Aku juga baru nonton sampai episode segitu, kira-kira kalau sampai end nanti jam setengah enam sore. Tidak apa?"Jongin melihati Kyungsoo yang terlihat mengangguk senang, Lalu ia berdiri mematikan saklar lampu dan kembali duduk dikasur membuka video yang bertuliskan _AOT Episode ._ Ia mundur dan duduk disamping Kyungsoo dan memberikan semangkuk ramen untuk Kyungsoo,

"Sudah mulai!"Kyungsoo dan Jongin sangat antusias, lalu mereka berdua hanyut kedalam cerita anime tersebut, _cerita fantasi_.

 _Attack on Titan_ berceritakan tentang kehidupan _2000 tahun_ yang lalu dimana manusia hidup disebuah _Dinding besar_ untuk melindungi diri mereka dari ketakutan akan _Raksasa (Titan)._ Manusia dipermalukan seperti hewan ternak dengan kandang yang disebut dengan Kandang dinding tersebut. Seratus tahun lamanya dinding tersebut tidak dapat di hancurkan oleh Titan. Hingga suatu hari, manusia mendapatkan peringatan, Titan kolosal yang tinggi-nya melebihi dinding besar –tinggi dinding tersebut _50 meter_ \- tiba-tiba muncul dan menghancurkan pintu masuk _Wall Maria._ Manusia hidup dalam tiga lapisan dinding, lapisan paling luar adalah _Wall Maria, lalu Wall Rose_ dan yang terakhir _Wall Sina_ tempat tinggal _Raja._ Tokoh utama dalam anime tersebut adalah _Eren Jaeger_ yang sangat membenci Titan dan mempunyai keinginan untuk menghabisi seluruh Titan saat melihat _Ibu-_ nya dimakan oleh Titan karena titan yang berhasil masuk ke _Wall Maria_ tempat tinggal _Eren_. Bersama dengan Saudara angkatnya _Mikasa Ackerman_ dan _Armin Arlert_ Sahabatnya ia mewujudkan keinginan-nya tersebut. Hingga suatu saat Eren menjadi _Manusia Titan_ pertama dan merupakan keberhasilan manusia pertama kalinya karena ia berhasil merebut kembali _Wall Rose._ Eren mengatakan bahwa _Ayahnya_ memiliki rahasia _diruang bawah tanah_ rumahnya di Wall Maria, mungkin itu yang bisa menjelaskan alasan-nya menjadi _Manusia Titan_.

 **.**

 **.**

Selama menonton film, Kyungsoo dan Jongin benar-benar terhanyut dengan film tersebut. Terkadang Kyungsoo menyender ke bahu Jongin ataupun sebaliknya. Mereka bahkan tidak sadar jika makanan yang tersisa hanya _satu snack keju_ dan _satu botol spirt_. Tau-tau film-nya sudah tamat saja, kira-kira tepat jam setengah enam sore –perkiraan-nya Jongin-. Jongin bangun dan menghidupkan kembali lampu kamarnya, lalu mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih terpana dengan apa yang baru saja mereka tonton,

"Bagaimana?" Jongin terkekeh sambil merangkul bahu Kyungsoo,

"Gila Jongin, Gila! Sugoiiii –Keren- apalagi tadi detik-detik mau ending, waktu Eren ngejar Annie yang mau kabur keluar dinding! Sumpah aku sampai terpaku!"Kyungsoo menceritakan-nya dengan antusias, lihat wajah bersemangat-nya itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk layar computer Jongin, Jongin mencium gemas pipi Kyungsoo,

"Ya! Aku sedang serius cerita tiang!"Kyungsoo malah meneloyor muka Jongin,

"Kau jangan manis-manis banget kenapa," Jongin melihat kyungsoo yang merona gitu, lalu ia terkekeh.

"Aku juga berpikir anime ini sangat keren, sungguh aku menantikan Season kedua-nya. Aku penasaran tentang apa yang dirahasia-kan Ayah-nya Eren!" Jongin jadi ikut antusias gitu,

"Aku juga Jongiiiin, Apa kau lihat _Levi_ tadi? Sumpah dia keren banget, sudah begitu tampan lagi. Sikap cuek-nya bikin gemes."Kyungsoo jadi gemas sendiri, Sumpah, bercerita tentang anime kesukaan dengan pacar sendiri itu sangat menyenangkan. Apalagi Jongin juga sama-sama Otaku seperti Kyungsoo.

"Levi itu kan seperti-ku, sudah cuek dia juga tampan. Hahaha!"Kyungsoo langsung mengeryit melihat Jongin tertawa ke-pede-an gitu.

"Ya! Jangan sama-sama-kan Levi dengan dirimu yang hitam itu!"Kyungsoo mendecak sambil mendorong-dorong bahu Jongin,

"Levi itu pendek sedangkan aku tinggi! Lagian Levi-kan Cuma animasi, sudah punya pacar tampan gini, masih saja memuja-muja animasi, dasar pendek!"Kyungsoo melotot, loh kok malah jadi berantem gara-gara hal kecil seperti ini –pikirnya-

"Masa cemburu sama animasi, Tiang pabo!"Kyungsoo sebal, ia duduk membelakangi Jongin, jadi dia yang sebal begini,

Jongin melihat kyungsoo yang membelakangi-nya langsung menusuk-nusuk pipi Kyungsoo dengan jari telunjuk-nya.

"Heh pendek, kau marah?" Jongin yang tidak mendengar jawaban dari gadis-nya langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang dan menaruh dagu-nya di bahu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo agak kaget tiba-tiba dipeluk begini,

"Jangan marah, jagiya. Iya, iya Levi lebih tampan dari-ku dan aku tidak sama dengan dia."

"Aku kan cuma cemburu saat kamu memuja-muja yang lain."Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu merona sambil tersenyum kecil, Jongin-nya benar-benar manis. Masa cemburu karena sosok animasi –pikirnya-

Lalu Kyungsoo memutar badan-nya menghadap Jongin, kemudian menatap sebal Jongin.

"Aku itu cuma cinta sama kamu."

"Jangan cemburu karena hal sepele begini, Jongin."

Kyungsoo mencubit kedua pipi Jongin gemas, Jongin tersenyum melihat rona dipipi Kyungsoo,

"Kau sih yang mulai, lagian kita ini seperti anak kecil aja. Berantem karena beginian. Ck dasar bocah pendek!" _Tak!_ Jongin langsung menyentil dahi kyungsoo, lalu terbahak.

"Dasar tiang! Kau jahat sekali. Lihat ini dahi-ku jadi merah-merah karena sering disentil oleh kau!" Kyungsoo mendumel kesal sambil mengelus dahi-nya itu,

"Hahaha, mana yang sakit jagi? Sini aku sembuhkan"Sedetik kemudian Jongin meraih belakang kepala Kyungsoo dan mencium dahi Kyungsoo dengan lembut. _Merona,_ Kyungsoo sangat merona. Pasalnya ini merupakan pertama kali-nya Jongin mencium-nya di dahi, Kyungsoo mau terbang!

Lalu Jongin mengecupi dahi-nya beberapa kali sebelum menatap Kyungsoo,

"Kok bisa ya aku dapat pacar seperti bocah kaya dirimu, kyung?"Ia terkekeh sambil memeluk erat Kyungsoo,

"Hmp! Jangan erat-erat Jongin. Aku juga heran kenapa aku bisa pacaran dengan orang seperti-mu! Kau ini hanya kelihatan sok keren diluar, tau-taunya seperti bocah begini, manja!"Kyungsoo cengengesan sambil membalas pelukan Jongin,

"Makanya jangan lihat dari cover-nya saja, Jagiya."Jongin mengelus-elus punggung kyungsoo, dan tersenyum.

"Oh iya! Sudah jam setengah enam, kau masih mau disini atau pulang, Kyung?"Kyungsoo masih merem-merem sambil senyum begitu, lalu ia menggeleng.

"Aku masih mau sama disini dengan kamu, tiang."Kyungsoo berkata manja begitu, ia jijik sendiri dengan ucapan-nya sendiri,

"Hn,"

"Kalau begitu, mau main game?"Kyungsoo mengeryit, lalu mengangguk.

Jongin melepaskan pelukan-nya lalu duduk didepan computer-nya, ia menyambungkan _kabel PS_ dengan _CPU computer_ -nya itu. Lalu ia menyala-kan tomblo power PS-nya,

"Kau mau main apa? Bola mau?"Jongin menengok kebelakang, dan melihat Kyungsoo yang menangguk,

"Memangnya kau bisa?"Jongin berbicara dengan nada mengejek, lalu ia memberikan satu _stick game_ berwarna putih untuk Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menatap-nya malas.

"Jangan remehkan aku tiang! Gini-gini aku suka diajak tanding PS sama Hanbin!"Jongin menatap-nya dengan tatapan –oh benarkah?kalau begitu tunjukkan". Lalu ia memasuk-kan CD Game ke PS-nya tersebut.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama sibuk memilih club bola-nya masing-masing, Jongin memilih _Manchester United_ –Klub bola kesukaan-nya- sedangkan Kyungsoo memilih _Barcelona_ karena ada _Lionel Messy_ , jagoan-nya. Dan mereka memulai game-nya tersebut.

Jongin tidak menyangka, kalau Kyungsoo jago dalam permainan ini, ia pun tidak mau kalah.

"Kau lumayan." Jongin mengejek Kyungsoo,

"Jangan remehkan aku jagi, jangan menangis ya kalau aku kalahkan nanti."Kyungsoo tertawa mengejek Jongin, Oh! ini sangat menarik, bermain PS dengan pacar-nya sendiri.

"Oh ya? Siapa takut."Lalu mereka kembali terhanyut dalam game-nya itu, Skor menunjukkan 3-2, tiga untuk Kyungsoo dan dua untuk Jongin. Sial, kalau ia sampai kalah mau ditaruh kemana muka-nya ini –pikir Jongin-

"Hahaha! Aku lebih unggul dari-mu tiang!"Kyungsoo memainkan stick game-nya dengan lincah, ia sudah terbiasa dengan ini. Biasa-nya kalau lagi bete, Hanbin selalu mengajak-nya bermain PS. Hanbin juga mengakui kalo Kyungsoo memang hebat. Sudah _Otaku_ pintar main _Game_ pula.

"Ya! Ya! Kyungsoo andwae! YAA!"Kyungsoo langsung terbahak melihat ekspresi Jongin yang tidak percaya itu, ia melongo menatap layar computer-nya yang bertuliskan _4-2_ , _Barcelona is the Winer!_

"Sialan kau pendek," Jongin mengacak-acak rambut-nya frustrasi, Gila. Ia kalah oleh perempuan. Pacarnya sendiri!

"Uljima Jongina~"Kyungsoo masih tertawa sambil mencolek-colek dagu Jongin, Jongin mendengus.

"Kita tanding sekali lagi, pendek. Siapa-pun yang kalah harus menuruti satu permintaan dari pemenang. Bagaimana?"Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan percaya diri,

"Siapa takut!"

"Deal?"

"Deal!"Kyungsoo langsung membalas tangan Jongin.

Mereka kembali memulai permainan itu, Jongin serius sekarang ia tidak akan kalah dari Kyungsoo –lagi-

Kini Jongin yang memimpin pertandingan, _1-2._ Satu untuk Kyungsoo dan Dua untuk Jongin,

"Haha! Siap-siap, pendek." Jongin mengeluarkan _smirk_ -nya.

"Kau yang harus-nya siap-siap Tiang, lihat saja!" Dan Oh! yang benar saja satu skor dicetak oleh Kyungsoo, Jongin terkesiap.

Gadis-nya memang hebat. –pikir Jongin.-

Bukan-nya melanjutkan permainan, Jongin malah menatap Kyungsoo begitu. Jongin tersenyum kecil melihat Kyungsoo yang bersemangat ingin memenangkan permainan, Kyungsoo lucu sekali dimata Jongin.

"Hahaha, aku yang akan menang Jongin!"

"Ya! Kau kenapa tidak gerak-gerak?"

"Aku tidak mau kalau kau sampai nangis, karena aku menang ya tiang!"

"GOL!" Jongin hanya menatap Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh, ia gemas sekali melihat ekspresi gadis-nya.

"Jongin aku menang! Kau harus menuruti satu permintaan-ku!"Oh! Sial. Jongin sudah tidak tahan,

"Ya! Jong-" Baru Kyungsoo ingin menatap Jongin disampingnya, ia sudah merasa melayang saja. Tenguk-nya ditarik Jongin tiba-tiba dan sedetik kemudian ia melihat Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya lalu menutup mata-nya dan bibir Jongin sudah mencium dengan lembut-nya bibir-nya itu.

Kyungsoo masih tidak sadar, ia diam. Merona parah. Ini ciuman pertama mereka! Di bibir lagi! –pikir Kyungsoo-

Jongin yang tidak merasakan ada respon Kyungsoo, langsung menekan-kan bibir-nya ke kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak tahan, diperut-nya banyak kupu-kupu yang berterbangan. Lalu perempuan itu menutup matanya, membalas ciuman Jongin dan meremas baju bawah Jongin. Ciuman-nya lembut sekali, ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melukai Kyungsoo. Lalu ia mengelus pipi Kyungsoo sebelum ia melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyungsoo.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, gadis-nya benar-benar merah. Pipi-nya seperti kepiting yang baru direbus. Jongin juga tidak bisa menutupi kalau ia deg-deg-an saat ini. Perempuan itu membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap Jongin. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin yang sama merah-nya dengan dirinya itu, Lihat! Telinga-nya sangat merah.

Lalu Jongin agak menutupi pipi-nya dengan tangan-nya. Kyungsoo makin memerah, pipi Jongin bisa merona begitu! Aduh Kyungsoo tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum. Lalu ia menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kaki-nya yang menekuk itu,

"Hn, Ah, Kyung, itu.."Sumpah Jongin gugup sekali sekarang, Jongin tidak menyangka ia bisa semalu ini! Apalagi ini ciuman pertama-nya –Juga-.

Kyungsoo yang tadi-nya menunduk, perlahan mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menatap Jongin, pipi-nya masih merona. Lalu ia berdeham, menghapus kecanggungan.

"Ya! Kim Jongin! Bisa-bisanya kau mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan!" Kyungsoo sok-sok-an memarahi Jongin dengan muka merah-nya itu, tangan-nya menunjuk-nunjuk Jongin.

"Ah, ya, bagaimana ya. Aku kelepasan"Jongin hanya nyengir sebagai balasan-nya,

"I-Itu! Itu katanya kau tidak akan meng-apa-apa-kan aku!"Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan-nya kesamping, berpura-pura marah. Padahal ia gugup sekali sekarang,

"Habisnya kau manis sekali, ekspresi-mu itu tuh. Aku gemas. Ya. Aku tidak tahan deh."Kyungsoo merona kembali, Lalu ia menatap Jongin tajam,

"Kau mengambil ciuman pertamaku, pabo!"Kyungsoo memukuli bahu Jongin, ia malu sekali.

"Ya! Geumanhae pendek!"Jongin memegangi kedua tangan Kyungsoo, ia menatap Kyungsoo, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangan-nya kesamping, agar Kyungsoo tidak melihat ada rona kecil di pipi-nya,

"Itu juga yang pertama untuk-ku, pabo."Kyungsoo menelan ludah-nya. Sial. Dia malu sekali. Lalu ia melepaskan genggaman Jongin dari tangan-nya dan berdiri membelakangi Jongin,

"A-Aku mau pulang! Lagipula ini sudah malam, sudah jam 7 malam, Jongin." Kyungsoo berkata dari Intonasi nada tinggi sampai rendah,

"Baik, Baik Nona manis,"Jongin terkekeh lalu ia berdiri dan memasuki sampah-sampah ke plastik, lalu ia memberi-nya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Igo, kau buang dulu plastik ini ditempat sampah dapur, kau duluan saja kyung, aku mau ganti celana dulu."Kyungsoo menerima plastik itu dan menatap Jongin, pipinya masih merah.

"Sudah jangan malu-malu gitu ah, aku takut kelepasan lagi,"Jongin terkekeh lalu mengusap-usap kepala Kyungsoo,

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum malu, lalu ia keluar dari kamar Jongin. Jongin langsung mencabut kabel PS dari CPU-nya, lalu ia mematikan computer-nya tersebut. Ia mengambil jaket dan celana jeans yang tergantung dibelakang pintu kamar-nya. Lalu memakai-nya.

Lalu Jongin turun dari tangga dan keluar, ia tak lupa mengunci pintu rumah-nya itu. Ia menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sudah berada didepan motor Jongin, Ia memakai-kan helm ke Kyungsoo seperti biasanya, lalu ia tersenyum. Kyungsoo langsung menunduk sambil mendorong manja dada Jongin, Kenapa sih Jongin jadi manis begini? –pikirnya-

Jongin menyalahkan motornya, dan berangkat.

 **.**

 **.**

Selama perjalanan, tidak ada percakapan apapun. Seperti-nya mereka masih canggung dan malu-malu karena hal yang terjadi dikamar Jongin. Mereka pun sampai didepan rumah Kyungsoo, Jongin memberhentikan motornya. Kyungsoo turun dan melepaskan helm-nya, begitupun dengan Jongin.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo lalu merapihkan rambut Kyungsoo, sumpah canggung begitu.

"Etto, Jongin."Jongin mengeryit,

"Hn?"Jongin melihat kyungsoo meng-gigit gugup bibir bawah-nya itu,

"Kau mau apa Kyung?Bilang saja." Jongin menunduk menatap wajah Kyungsoo,

"Kau tidak lupa-kan dengan yang tadi?"

"Yang mana?"Kyungsoo mendengus,

"Yang memenang-kan permainan, permintaan-nya harus dikabul-kan oleh yang kalah."Kyungsoo menunduk sambil memainkan jari-nya malu,

"Hn, iya, Lalu?"Jongin menggoda Kyungsoo sekarang, liat saja gadis-nya sedang bertingkah manis, tidak dibuat-buat.

 **.**

"Aku.."

"Hn,"

"Kisseu."

 **.**

Jongin langsung menegak-kan badan-nya, gadis-nya minta dicium? Astaga.

"Apa? Kau minta apa? Aku tidak dengar, Kyungsoo."Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya, manis sekali Kyungsoo-nya.

"Aku mau. Kisseu."Kyungsoo mengatakan-nya dengan nada pelan, lalu ia mendongak,

"AKU MAU DICI-" Jongin tersenyum dan membungkukkan badan-nya lalu menarik tenguk Kyungsoo, ia menutup mata-nya dan mencium bibir perempuan itu –lagi-. Kyungsoo tentu saja terkejut, lalu ia melingkarkan kedua tangan-nya dileher Jongin, ia agak menjinjit sedikit. Kemudian ia menutup mata-nya dan membalas ciuman _laki-laki_ -nya itu. Kyungsoo dan Jongin tersenyum disela-sela ciuman-nya itu, Lalu Jongin menekan tenguk Kyungsoo dengan tangan satu-nya lagi merangkul pinggang Kyungsoo sambil mengelus-nya pelan.

Kyungsoo rasanya ingin jatuh saja, kakinya lemas saat Jongin mencoba untuk menggerak-kan bibir-nya itu. Ia melumat bibir perempuan itu, Kyungsoo tidak tahan. Ia agak meremas rambut belakang Jongin, Jongin yang merasakan-nya merasa kalau ada kupu-kupu berterbangan di perut-nya. Lalu Jongin mengubah posisi kepalanya dari kanan ke kiri lalu melumat pelan bibir Kyungsoo-nya itu. Jongin mendengar Kyungsoo mendesah tertahan saat lidah Jongin menyentuh permukaan bibir Kyungsoo. Lalu Jongin memberi Kyungsoo beberapa ciuman kecil sebelum ia melepaskan bibirnya dari Kyungsoo.

Pipi Kyungsoo merona, lalu ia mengelus pipi itu lembut. Sumpah ia tidak akan melepaskan perempuan ini –pikir Jongin-

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo membuka mata-nya perlahan dan ia tersenyum.

Jongin memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo yang tangan satu-nya lagi mengusap-usap rambut belakang Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo mengalungkan tangan-nya dengan erat ke leher Jongin. Lalu ia menutup matanya sambil tersenyum.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau nakal sekali."Jongin terkekeh sambil mengelus pinggang Kyungsoo,

"Diam kau Jongin."Kyungsoo ikut terkekeh, Lalu Jongin mencium bahu Kyungsoo pelan.

 **.**

"Ku nikahi sekarang saja ya?"

 **.**

Badan Kyungsoo menegang, Jongin terkekeh lagi,

"Habis-nya kamu manis sekali, pendek."Kyungsoo melepas pelukan-nya dan menatap Jongin,

"Geumanhae, aku lemas sekarang, Jongin."Kyungsoo meremas baju depan Jongin sambil menunduk malu,

"Kyungsoo, aku mencintai-mu." Jongin mengelus bahu kyungsoo sambil berkata pelan, jangan lupa dengan senyuman-nya itu.

"Aku juga, mencintai-mu Jongin."Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi Jongin.

Diam.

 _1_

 _2_

 _3_

Lalu kedua-nya tertawa,

"Geumanhae, jangan bersikap sok manis begitu Jongina!"Kyungsoo tertawa sambil memukul dada Jongin,

"Sumpah kita ini kenapa sih, jadi malu-malu begitu? Hahaha"Jongin ikut tertawa sambil mengeteki kepala Kyungsoo,

"Sudah ah Jongiiin, aku capek nih tersenyum terus."Kyungsoo mendorong Jongin, Jongin masih tertawa,

"Hahaha, iya, iya, yasudah kau masuk sana." Jongin menepuk pelan kepala Kyungsoo,

"Kamu yang pulang sana," Kyungsoo hanya memegangi tangan Jongin.

"Aku akan melihati-mu dulu sampai kau masuk rumah, baru aku pergi. Pendek." Kyungsoo mendengus,

"Iya, iya, tiang." Lalu ia membalikkan badannya, dan berjalan. Jongin tersenyum melihati-nya,

 _1_

 _2_

 _3_

 _4_

Jongin mengeryit, kenapa berhenti? Lalu ia melihat Kyungsoo berbalik badan ke arah-nya dan ia berjalan dengan cepat ke arah Jongin,

"Kyungsoo kau ken-" Jongin shock, Leher-nya tiba-tiba ditarik ke bawah oleh Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menjinjit-kan kaki-nya dan,

Cup!

Pipinya dicium dengan gemas oleh Kyungsoo,

"Terima kasih untuk kencan-nya Tiang!" Kyungsoo tersenyum manis kepada Jongin, lalu ia lari kedalam rumah-nya, sebelum ia masuk. Ia kembali membalikkan badan-nya ke Jongin,

Jongin masih memegangi pipi-nya, ia shock. Kyungsoo-nya kelewat manis! Lalu ia melihat Kyungsoo yang menatap-nya begitu, Jongin mengeryit,

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil memberikan emot love –dengan tangan-nya- untuk Jongin, lalu ia tersenyum malu dan masuk kedalam rumah.

 **.**

 **.**

Blush. Jongin merona. Oi! Gara-gara perempuan itu.

Sial. Mau dibawa kemana image cool-nya ini? –pikir Jongin- lalu ia tersenyum sampai-sampai deretan gigi-nya terlihat. Ia menaiki motor-nya dan memakai helm-nya. Kemudian ia memegangi pipi-nya lagi. Sial. Sial. Jongin memukul pelan motor-nya itu. Ia benar-benar gemas.

Lalu ia mengeluarkan handphone-nya, membuka _Message_ dan mengetikkan sesuatu disana. Jongin terkekeh, lalu ia menyalakan dan menjalan-kan motor-nya.

Sial. Bisa-bisa Jongin tidak tidur malam ini hanya karena memikirkan gadis-nya itu. –pikirnya-

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam rumahnya sambil senyum-senyum begitu, ia sampai mengabaikan eomma-nya yang memanggil-nya itu. Kyungsoo naik keatas tangga, dan Hanbin yang baru ingin turun langsung mengeryitkan dahi-nya,

"Noona!"

"Oi kau kenapa, Noona!" Hanbin berhenti didepan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo baru saja sadar dari alam bawah sadar-nya itu (?)

"Ah, Hanbina. Tidak kok, tidak apa."Kyungsoo hanya nyengir, Hanbin lagi-lagi mengeryit.

"Kau sinting, Noona. Kau habis diapain oleh pacar-mu itu?" Hanbin meneloyor kepala noona-nya itu –sungguh tidak sopan-

"Hanbina, jangan bertanya terus. Noona pusing, awas aku mau ke kamar"Kyungsoo tersenyum-senyum sambil mendorong-dorong Hanbin.

"Kau gila Kyungsoo."Hanbin menahan-nya kembali, lalu ia tersenyum aneh –Hee-

"Habis dicium ya?" Skakmat! Kyungsoo langsung diam, lalu pipi-nya merona.

"Geumanhae! Ya! Aku mau ke kamar pabo!" Kyungsoo mendorong paksa Hanbin sampai-sampai adik-nya hampir jatuh,

"Hahaha! Cie habis dicium!" Hanbin tertawa, lalu ia berteriak

"EOMMA! NOONA HABIS CIUMAN!" Kyungsoo yang mendengar-nya langsung melotot,

"YAK DIAM KAU! EOMMA HANBIN BERBOHONG EOMMA" Sumpah Kyungsoo malu sekali, lalu ia membanting pintu kamar-nya dan mengunci-nya. Sedangkan Hanbin masih saja terbahak-bahak sampai ia sakit perut.

 **.**

 **.**

Sampai dikamar Kyungsoo langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur-nya itu, Ia menutup wajahnya. Lalu ia membayangkan ciuman-nya dengan Jongin tadi, Kyungsoo senyum-senyum lalu,

"AAAAA!"

Kyungsoo malah teriak-teriak gak jelas gitu, ia malu sekaligus senang. Jadi, begitu rasa-nya ciuman. Biasa-nya ia hanya bisa melihat adegan ciuman di drama korea atau anime saja. Sekarang ia sudah merasakan-nya. Gila, Gila, Kyungsoo benar-benar seperti perempuan alay. Ya nama-nya senang, mau gimana lagi? –pikirnya-

Lalu ia mengganti baju dan mencuci muka-nya di kamar mandi yang ada diantara kamar Kyungsoo dan Hanbin.

Sebelum ia tidur, ia sempat meng-check handphone-nya, Ada satu pesan. Lalu ia membuka-nya dengan penasaran, pasti Jongin! –Pikirnya

Dan benar!

 **.**

 _ **From :**_ _Tiang –emot love-_

 _Nona manis, beraninya kau._

 _Bersiaplah mulai dari sekarang jangan kaget kalau aku tiba-tiba mencium-mu!_

 _Aku tidak akan ragu-lagu lagi, pendek._

 _Kencan hari ini, aku senang._

 _Kau juga kan?_

 _Ah iya,_

 _Aku juga cinta kamu, Kyungsoo!_ _ **–emot love-**_

 **.**

Kyungsoo mengulum manis senyuman-nya, ia cepat-cepat membalas pesan Jongin. Kyungsoo senang sekali Jongin memberi-nya _emot love!_ Lalu ia menutup badan-nya dengan selimut dan tersenyum seperti orang gila. Maklum, pasangan kasmaran. Hoho.

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin baru saja sampai dirumah-nya, handphone-nya bergetar. Balasan Kyungsoo –pikirnya-

Lalu ia tersenyum, sampai ia tidak bisa menahan tawa-nya. Sebahagia itukah?

Jongin naik keatas kamarnya, bersemangat sekali, ckck.

 **.**

 _ **From :**_ _Pendek-ku_

 _Memang-nya aku takut hah?_

 _Kau gila, Tiang._

 _Tapi ku cinta kau!_ _ **–emot love-**_

 _Ah, jangan hanya bicara, tapi buktikan! Hahaha._

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **The End**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hai readers-ku tercinta!**_

 _ **Terima kasih ya atas reviews-nya! ^^**_

 _ **Aku senang sekali, respon dari fics aku sebelum-nya itu sangat bagus**_

 _ **Jujur aja, aku juga senyum-senyum waktu buat ini fanfic, hayalan jomblo banget, hahaha. Sebenar-nya sifat aku juga kaya Kyungsoo, makanya aku sampai punya ide buat fanfic tentang OTP favorit-ku ini. Saran dari kalian, terima kasih ya, aku akan jadi lebih baik lagi. Dan juga semakin banyak reviews aku pasti bakal buat lebih banyak fics sequel dari Koi (Cinta) ini ^^**_

 _ **Ah! Attack on Titan itu salah satu anime favorite aku, pokonya keren banget tuh anime, aku beri penjelasan tentang anime-nya supaya yang gak tau bisa ngerti, dan yang udah nonton pasti juga berpikiran yang sama kaya aku.**_

 _ **Aku juga masukin adegan G-Dragon Big Bang di MV Let's Not Fallin Love, coba deh liat, pasti kalian melting sama ekspresi GD, sumpah manis bangetttttttt.  
**_

 _ **Maaf kalau adegan kiss-nya gak bagus, ini pertama kali-nya aku nyoba**_

 _ **Dan typo everywhere, minna~**_

 _ **Gomenasai,**_

 _ **Arigatou ^^**_

 _-Hajime Shiina_

 **.**

 _ **Friday, 240616.**_


End file.
